


A little flexibility

by KendraPendragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, From Sex to Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Tumblr prompt by penaltywaltz: Sentence Starter: “I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”Molly wants to get serious.





	A little flexibility

“I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.” 

Molly sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. This is exactly how she thought this conversation would go. Irene Adler doesn’t do relationships. And she has insisted from the start that this would be a physical thing only. But Molly had told her that she would be get out if she ever wanted more - which she does now. After almost a year she is sure that she loves this ridiculous woman, unbelievably so. Something is wrong with her, surely. First, the cold consulting detective, now the cool, controlled dominatrix. Molly truly knows how to pick ‘em.   
After Sherlock she knows the point of no return. If she continues this affair, gives Irene everything with getting nothing in return, she will only end up heartbroken - and she will not have that.   
So today, instead of humping their brains out and spending hours in each others arms cuddling in their stupid usual hotel room which is more precious to her than her own house, Molly pushed Irene away after she had given her a hungry greeting snog. It’s been three months since their last meeting and well, Molly loves her domina.  
“It’s time we talk about what I want, Irene”, Molly continues the conversation even though she has already turned her back to her.   
“I know what you want, little doe.”  
A hot shiver down her spine. But Molly will remain strong. The nightingale-whisper will not work on her today.   
“I know you do. That’s why you stay away from me as long as you can.”  
Irene’s face falls for a moment, feeling caught. She always thinks she is so clever at keeping her feelings to herself, but Molly can see her heart clearly and she is sure that the domina loves her, too.   
“Don’t be ridiculous. I have a life, Molly.”  
“I know. And I want to be in it. Forever.”  
The face she makes is hilarious, admittedly. For a second Molly thinks she is about to jump right out of the full-length window.   
There is a pause, her blue eyes staring back at hers.   
“I told you this was a physical thing only. Why do you want to make it more complicated all of a sudden? You like being here with me. We enjoy each other and then we part. It’s perfect.”  
Molly snorts.  
“No, it’s not. In here, yes, then it’s perfect. Hours, sometimes days we spent together, they are perfect. But not the weeks and months afterwards, not a word from you.”  
“I’m not your girlfriend.”  
“That’s what I would like to change.”  
“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child”, Irene snaps and walks around the bed, bringing more distance between them.   
“I’m not. I’m just speaking my mind.”  
“Well, then you’ve got a childish mind.”  
“We’re not doing that”, Molly replies, the softness of her voice gone. Irene looks over her shoulder. “You will not hurt me now, just to end this conversation. Just...talk to me.”  
Another pause.  
“I don’t like being pressured into things.”  
Molly takes a deep breath.  
“Maybe I came on a little strong, sorry. But it is how it is. I want a relationship. I told you if I ever developed feelings-”  
“And you have?”  
Molly gives her a look.   
“Yes, Irene. I have.”  
The blue in her eyes softens for a moment.   
“I’m not trying to pressure you. But like I said, it has come to a point where I can’t continue this without suffering. And I won’t do that again.”  
Irene averts her eyes. Sherlock is a dangerous topic between them. Once, they both loved him. And Irene is oddly insecure about him. Even though she never said anything, she knows she doesn’t like that Molly and him are still so close. Molly understands that, in a way. Irene is the first woman she has ever been involved with. But she has shown her over and over that Irene is the one she wants to be with. And she just told her, for heaven’s sake.  
Taking another deep breath, Molly shields her heart before she speaks.  
“I’m falling in love with you, Irene. I have to end this affair if you don’t feel the same. Now.”  
Irene looks up again and her eyes...are getting wet. She swallows hard and turns to the window, wrapping her arms around herself.   
Molly wants to do nothing more than to jump over the bed and shake this stupid woman, right before she snogs her senseless. But she balls her hands into fists and waits. She knows Irene better than herself by now. Although Irene calls her the doe, she is the one who tends to flee when she feels in danger.   
Minutes stretch into eternity and Molly struggles not to panic, to not fall to her feet and beg her forgiveness, telling her that she will do whatever she wants, that they can continue this. Molly knows she can’t. She can’t have her heart broken again.  
“It scares me how well you know me, little doe.”  
Molly blinks. She can breathe again.  
“I have to be in control. You make me lose it. I let you closer than anyone ever before. I...care for you. But I’m afraid that you will ask too much off me.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Irene chuckles and smiles over her shoulder. The fading sunlight makes her skin glow. She is breathtakingly beautiful.   
“I don’t think I can make you happy. I’m too egoistic, too controlling-”  
“You already make me happy, Irene. This stupid hotel room is my favorite place in the world. Being here with you is wonderful. And I’m not meaning the sex, though that is awesome.”  
They share a smile.  
“I like being in your arms, breakfasting together, whether we chat or if you just sit there and read your paper, absentmindedly nibbling at your toast. I feel safe with you and, well, happy. You’re wonderful and...you’re about to jump out the window, aren’t you?”  
Irene bursts into laughter. Somehow, this sound frees them both and Molly dares to hope.  
The dark haired woman shakes her head.   
“You’re truly special, Molly Hooper. You always make me laugh, no matter how moody I am.”  
Another affectionate smile.   
“Let’s just try, Irene. If it doesn’t work out, at least we’ve tried and won’t ask ourselves if we made a mistake not to.”  
“Fine.”  
Molly blinks.  
“What?”  
The shift in their relationship came too abprubtly. Now Irene is in full control again, all of a sudden confident in her choice.  
“I said fine, little doe. Is something wrong with your ears?”  
Irene rounds the bed with that look in her eyes and Molly sinks to her knees, happy as she could ever be when Irene takes the collar off the bed and wraps it around her throat.   
“Do you promise to be patient with me?” Irene asks, a finger under her chin, her eyes soft and warm.  
“I promise, mistress.”  
Irene kisses her lips and Molly’s heart sings.  
“Then I will do my very best to make you happy, my beautiful little doe.”  
A vow whispered against her lips, and then there is no talking at all for an hour.   
There is a new level of intimacity in their game, but it’s just exciting and not scary at all. 


End file.
